


Frackles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: [Frack•le : (frak'əl) Pronunciation Keyn.   The freckles of Jensen Ackles.] Jared has a little obsession with Jensen's freckles. With sexy results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: My first J2 ever! Inspired by the wonderful WillowHeartsJensen! Thank you for helping me overcome the slump my dear. I saw the concept of the term 'Frackles' on some fan art and just went with it.

* * *

**[Frack•le : (frak'əl) Pronunciation Key**

**n. The freckles of Jensen Ackles.]**

 

 

Jared sees him standing there. Staring at him from across the set, probably undressing Jared with his eyes, or so Jared wishes. He’s doing that fucking smirk again. That fucking cocky smirk, with his soft pink lips. Those beautiful, soft, _’perfect for sucking Jared’s cock_ ’ lips.

 

He’s not sure he can take much more. He’s not sure he wants to take much more. Jensen’s face is teasing him. It’s just there, _lounging about_ , unattended. He’d give anything, _anything_ to just give in and taste Jensen. He imagines the taste to be something along the lines of sunshine and happiness. 

 

He catches himself staring blankly at that face. It’s those goddamn freckles, those _frackles_. He has a name for each one. Goddamn, he’s actually _named_ every one of those amazing spots. The one right next to his nose, that one’s called ‘fucking awesome freckle #1’. The one by his eye? That’s called ‘Misty.’ Jared isn’t sure why he called that one Misty. Probably because when he stares at Jensen all he can think of is how big and deep Jensen’s eyes are, like the ocean. That, and when he let’s himself get caught up they make him misty, down there.

 

Jared’s pretty sure Jensen has freckles in _other_ places too. He wants to make sure they all get names, not because he likes Jensen or anything, just for the sake of naming them.

 

“Hey,” Jensen says. Teasing the fuck out of him. It’s almost like Jensen knows, and this is his sick and twisted way of punishing him. He invites Jared back to his trailer and all Jared can think of is getting Jensen to wrap those soft lips of his around his cock, and maybe running his tongue over those freckles on Jensen. The freckles on his face, and the freckles in _other_ places. 

 

Jensen’s going on about something Jared doesn’t care enough about to pay too much attention to. He’s too busy watching Jensen’s lips wrap around the head of the beer bottle and he’s thinking some really dirty things. 

 

His cock is twitching in his pants, getting harder and harder. He’s pretty sure the buttons on his jeans aren’t going to hold and he’s praying to God, Jensen won’t notice. His boxers are wet with his pre-come, and listening to Jensen’s voice is almost making him want to come in his pants like a 14 year old. He’s biting his lip to stop from screaming and Jensen is just going on and on about God knows what.

 

“You okay Jay?” he asks and Jared is only able to give a little nod. If he even turns and the wind hits him the right way he’s going to blow his load and there’s no way he can cover _that_ up.

 

He’s not sure how he does it. Maybe it’s the fact after he has one beer he’ll be running naked through his neighbors’ front lawn and he’s already had 2. Or maybe it’s just the need to _fuck Jensen’s throat_ that’s been building and building.

 

He’s not sure quite exactly how he does it but he’s in Jensen’s face, his tongue pushing in Jensen’s mouth and god, he’s finally tasted the smooth skin, and Jensen’s freckles. It’s almost enough to make him blow his load, but he has to wait.

 

Surprisingly, Jensen’s not fighting back. He’s just kinda sitting there as Jared fucking violates him with his tongue. He opens his mouth letting Jared do whatever he wants. Before he knows it, he’s got a fistful of hair in his hand and his lips are pressing even more forcefully against his friend’s lips.

 

_Fuck_. Jared thinks. They can’t do this, it’s putting their friendship on the line. He tries to push away but Jensen won’t let him. He’s too far gone now, and they’re going all the way. Jensen is on his knees in front of him and he’s unbuckling Jared’s belt. Jared’s brain is telling him to stop this, and soon. His _downstairs_ brain is telling him to grab as much of Jensen’s hair as he can fit into his palm and fuck those beautiful cock sucking lips for all they’re worth. And _damnit_ , the downstairs brain is winning again.

 

Jensen is on his knees and is sucking on his friend’s cock through his boxers. He can taste the pre-come through the thin fabric, and it’s making him horny as hell. He pulls down the elastic waistband and Jared’s cock is free at last. 

 

Jared can feel Jensen’s tongue running over the slit and he’s moaning like a pornstar. _Fuck_ he thinks. Someone outside the trailer might hear them, but by the way Jensen’s going down on him, he doesn’t think either of them gives a fuck.

 

Jensen's tongue is working its way up and down Jared’s shaft. Making him moan and tremble. He clutches more hair and tilts Jensen’s head slightly up. His cock has completely disappeared into Jensen’s mouth and he’s staring into those eyes he loves so much. He can’t take his eyes off those magnificent freckles, they look even better when Jensen has his mouth filled with Jared’s cock.

 

Jared’s whispering filth to Jensen as he’s on his knees. “You’re such a fucking slut for my cock aren’t you?” Jared teases.

 

“Like it on your knees taking me down don’t you?” Jared isn’t sure where the words are coming from, but they won’t stop. He bucks his hips, causing Jensen to gag a little, and it feels fucking _fantastic_.

 

He’s thrusting into Jensen’s willing mouth and those lips are closing around tighter on his cock. He pulls out giving Jensen a small break to lick his lips and savor his taste. Without warning Jensen has him down his throat again, fucking his cock with his tongue.

 

It’s the best blowjob Jared’s ever had. He’s never going to fucking admit it, but it is. 

 

Jensen’s opened his jeans and they're down past his ass. He’s got one hand fervently jerking himself off as he fucks Jared’s cock with his mouth. He’s swallowing Jared’s pre-come like the good friend that he is. He’s rolling his tongue over the head now and Jared can’t take much more of this.

 

Jared’s holding Jensen’s head in place steadying it as he rams his cock down Jensen’s throat, making him _feel_ it. He’s going to make sure the taste of his come is on the back of Jensen’s throat for days. 

 

Jensen gently bites down on Jared’s cock, as his palm is coated with cum from jerking himself off. He’s determined more than ever to make Jared shoot, and get a good taste of his warm, creamy come.

 

“On my face,” Jensen begs and Jared is more than happy to oblige. All it takes is one more swirl of Jensen’s tongue on Jared’s thick cock and he’s blowing load after load of ropey white come across Jensen’s face and chin. Jensen manages to get some in his mouth, tasting his lover as best he could.

 

Jared comes with an audible _Motherfuck_ , and before he knows it he’s on his knees. Face-to-face with Jensen and lapping up the strands of come he just blew onto his lover’s face. It turns Jensen the fuck on. 

 

Jared pays special attention to those freckles, licking the come off of them. He rips Jensen’s shirt off and what do you know. There are more freckles. _Whoa_! There are _a lot_ more freckles. 

 

He takes his shirt off and pushes Jensen onto the small bed. There’s a lot more naming to do.


End file.
